Ce que l'alcool lui fait écrire
by Soph28
Summary: La fin de la guerre voit Panem se relever de ses cendres et une nouvelle vie tend les bras à la population. Mais celle d'Effie n'est pas comme elle l'aurait souhaité, les séquelles sont encore présentes. Elle devient comme cet homme qu'elle a bien connu. Elle se confie à lui à travers cette lettre. Spoilers Tome 3


_**Voici un petit OS sur deux personnages que j'aime beaucoup dont j'ai eu l'idée en écrivant mon prochain OS sur Enobaria et Johanna (qui je l'espère vous plaira)**_

Disclam' : Hunger Games, Effie Haymitch et tous les autres ne m'appartiennent pas sinon Primrose aurait appelé sa chèvre Coin

* * *

Assise à son bureau éclairé par une simple lampe à l'ampoule usée, Effie pose son verre à moitié vide. L'alcool lui brûle la gorge, mais tant pis, elle finirait cette bouteille. Le breuvage lui monte à la tête. Elle se met à penser à cet homme, aigrit, sarcastique et seul dans le district Douze. Le District Douze ... Effie avale une autre gorgée.  
Elle empoigne un stylo et posa sans délicatesse une feuille vierge sur le bois laqué, où des petites gouttes de vin sont tombées. Elle commence alors à écrire, les doigts tremblants.

_Cher Haymitch,_

_Cela fait un mois tout juste que la guerre s'est finie, pourtant j'ai l'impression de combattre encore. Vous vous en fichez, bien sûr, mais je n'ai personne d'autre à qui me confier. Et puis, je ne posterai pas cette lettre, à quoi bon ?_ _Je suis bien trop soûle pour me lever et l'envoyer._ _Même si elle arrive chez vous, ça m'étonnerai que vous l'ouvriez en voyant qu'elle provient du Capitole._

_Je disais donc, ou plutôt écrivais, qu'ici, la vie n'est pas des plus luxueuse que je m'étais imaginée étant enfant. Elle a cessé de l'être quand vous êtes monté dans cet hovercraft avec Plutarch pour aller chercher les vainqueurs encore en vie dans l'arène. J'avais suivis vos conseils, je m'étais faite discrète et innocente, personne ne pouvait dire que j'étais de mèche avec vous. Et pourtant, ils m'ont attrapée, frappée et mal-traitée. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour des choses que j'ignorais, comme où vous étiez, ou bien qui a organisé cette sortie de l'arène.  
J'aurais pu vous en vouloir Haymitch, de ne pas m'avoir donné un endroit où me cacher, de ne pas m'avoir emmené avec vous. Mais quand vous avez plaidé en ma faveur face au tribunal, a me disculper d'une vie en prison, je ne vous ai jamais autant aimé. Vous m'avez offert la chance de me racheter auprès de Panem entier. Et je vous en suis reconnaissante, même si ça ne sert plus à rien maintenant._

_Quand je marche dans les rues, on me regarde bizarrement, on murmure que c'est à cause de moi, de mes petites mains gantées que Katniss est allée dans l'arène. Ont-ils déjà oublié que cela a permit la rébellion ? Ils leur faut un coupable en vie sur qui se défouler, même si le vrai monstre est mort. Je suis une bête de foire qu'on reluque dès qu'elle sort de chez elle. A quoi bon vouloir se faire belle comme autrefois pour eux ? J'ai jeté tout ces produits que le Capitole m'offrait pour mon service d'hôtesse du district Douze. J'ai brûlé mes perruques. L'ancienne Effie, toute pimpante,_ _a_ _disparue. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose._ _Qui croirait que l'hôtesse superficielle du district Douze ait pu changer ? Croyez-le ou non, mais ce qui est arrivé à Katniss et Peeta, à toutes les victimes de la guerre, de quel district que ce soit, ou bien même les tortures qu'on m'a infligé sans remords_ _et à ceux que j'entendais hurler de ma cellule, tout ça est gravé en moi, et j'en pleure tous les soirs._

_Je veux repartir de zéro, tirer un trait sur la popularité que je voulais à l'époque, je veux simplement être heureuse. Alors dès la semaine prochaine, quand j'aurais finis mes cartons, je déménagerai du Capitole, et irai vivre ailleurs. Je n'ai pas encore réfléchis où, mais j'ai bon espoir de trouver un endroit où je puisse me sentir chez moi.  
Je sais que vous vous en moquez, que vous devez bien rire de moi si vous avez lu jusqu'ici._ _Même si c'est impossible que vous soyez arrivé à la fin de cette lettre, je tiens à vous remercier. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie et êtes devenu un confident, le seul que j'ai._

_Au revoir Haymitch,_

_Effie_

Il pose la lettre sur sa table, au milieu des bouteilles vides ou cassées. Il peut voir les gouttes d'alcool tombées sur le papier. L'écriture, fine et délicate bien que tremblotante est bien contradictoire avec ce qu'elle avait écrit. Elle deviendrait sûrement comme lui, une carcasse vide, si elle continue à sombrer dans l'alcool. Demain, il lui répondra.  
Haymitch plonge sa main dans le tiroir ouvert à ses côtés et attrape une bouteille neuve. Il la débouche avec plaisir et boit à la santé de cette chère mademoiselle Trinket. C'est décidé. La semaine prochaine, elle viendra vivre ici, avec lui.

* * *

**_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cet OS, poster une petite review ne prend que trente secondes et je ne mords pas (pas encore, j'hésite à me faire limer les dents comme Enobaria ... j'y réfléchis ... )_**


End file.
